One Life Ends: Another Begins
by SavedByGrace82514
Summary: Marine Captain Ryan Lorenz has lost everything. But he has a chance at a second life on the world of Pandora. Based on the iPod game but with a surprise ending. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

One Life Ends, Another Begins: Chapter 1- Experiment

Marine captain Ryan Lorenz had more than one hole in his life. His  
wife and daughter had been killed in a blast from a nearby RDA power  
plant. He had nothing to live for. Earth held no more joy for him. He  
saw it as hell. A hell he could not escape.  
The RDA had contacted Ryan some five years prior. They had offered him  
a job like no other on the world of Pandora. He was to be the first  
experimental Avatar. Now, to his knowledge, he was to be living in a  
surrogate body of the indigenous people, the Na'vi. He would still  
retain the use of his human body, but most of the time he would be  
linked to his Avatar. This Avatar was grown from his DNA and DNA of  
the native people.  
Ryan had learned that the air on Pandora was lethal to humans, which  
was another good reason to have an Avatar because they were immune to  
the poisonous gasses in the atmosphere. He would be able to move  
around the forest with strength and ease.  
The RDA had come and taken blood samples from him some two weeks  
prior. They had also given him travel orders to report to Kennedy  
Military Base in Cape Canaveral, Florida. He was to report two weeks  
after the RDA had taken the blood samples.  
Ryan Lorenz packed up his life into one suitcase. He had no idea if he  
would ever return to Earth. But he did not want to. This was his  
chance at a new life.  
After arriving in Cape Canaveral, he had been given quarters and told  
he was to leave in two weeks. Ryan had taken to exploring all that the  
area's of the base. His favorite part though was the Science Lab where  
his Avatar was being grown. As he was looking into the Amino Tank that  
held his growing Avatar, he could only wonder how it would feel to  
link up for the first time.  
" Amazing, isn't it?" a voice said behind him.  
Ryan turned around to find himself face to face with a man in a white  
lab coat. He was probably 6 foot 6 about 250 pounds, all of it muscle.  
He had a darker complexion that gave him an air of royalty and dignity.  
" I'm Dr. James Monroe." he said offering his hand. "I am the lead  
researcher and head scientist on the Avatar team."  
Ryan shook his hand. "Captain Ryan Lorenz, United States Marines.  
Nice to meet you. So this is my Avatar?"  
" Yes, this is your Avatar. It has been growing for about two weeks.  
As you can see there is a considerable amount of growth in such a  
short time."  
" How big do they get?"  
" Roughly nine and a half feet tall. About 220 pounds, all of it  
striated muscle. And they have this most interesting thing that comes  
out the back of their heads. It's like a long ponytail but it serves  
some purpose. It is attached to the nervous system. So, and this is  
just speculation, we believe it  
to be a neural interface."  
" Really? So what's it used for?"  
" That is what you and I are going to find out. Yes, I have an Avatar  
too. You think I would make one for you and not for me?"  
" No I wasn't sure. At least I won't be alone out there. That's a  
comfort."  
" Yeah. I'll be out there with you. Research and relations with the  
Na'vi are my main goals. Also we are going to be marking loose loads  
of unobtanium. These loads usually rest on the surface and can be  
picked up with a Samson."  
" Okay. So I'll be helping you with your goals or am I going to be  
doing something else?"  
" You will be working on finding and mapping area's rich in  
unobtanium. That way the dozers and mining equipment can find it  
easier."  
" I'll have little to no contact with you?"  
" Most likely. But don't let that discourage you. Let me work on it.  
I'll find a way to get the first two experimental Avatars working  
together."  
" Good. Because I don't know shit about these Avatars. And if  
something goes wrong, I want you there to help me."  
Dr. Monroe started laughing.  
" Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen while we're out there. It's  
been a long day for you I'm sure so I'll let you go get some rack. You  
know where your quarters are?"  
" Yeah. It was a pleasure to meet you. See you tomorrow, huh?"  
" See you then."  
Ryan found his way back to his bed and fell in it, not even bothering  
to undress. As sleep finally claimed him, he had fleeting thoughts  
about what his mission and Pandora would be like. He was to be the  
first experimental Avatar. The full implications had not hit him until  
now. He was the first to be transported across the life gap into  
another body. But there were also some things that worried him. What  
if he couldn't get back to his human body? What if he didn't get  
transferred correctly?  
Finally, the deep abyss of sleep claimed him for its own. 


	2. Chapter 2

One Life Ends, Another Begins: Chapter 2 - Arrival (6 years after of  
Chapter 1)

The ISV Venture Star had been traveling at a speed close to that of  
light for more than six years. It began slowing as soon as it had  
reached the appropriate level of speed. In the near distance was  
Pandora. A world so many people had heard about. Many described it as  
Eden while others described it as Hades himself.  
The ISV obtained Geo-stationary orbit around the tiny moon. An  
installation had been set up on the moon. It was Hell's Gate. Hell's  
Gate was a strip mining base. The only reason humans were on Pandora  
was for Unobtanium. Unobtanium is a lightweight superconductor. This  
metal is one of the only things that is keeping Earth alive.  
Ryan emerged from his cryo-bed just as everyone else did the same.  
The feeling of waking up from cryo-sleep is not a pleasant one. It  
feels like a fifth of cheap tequila and an ass-kicking.  
Dr. Monroe found Ryan relatively quickly. They were headed for the  
medical bay where their Avatars were being kept when a someone stopped  
them.  
" Captain Lorenz?"  
" Yes." Ryan said. " That's me."  
" I'm Major John Cage." the man said introducing himself.  
" And you are?" he said indicating Dr. Monroe.  
" Dr. James Monroe. Avatar program."  
" It's a pleasure to meet you. Ryan, just a heads up. When we land at  
Hell's Gate, you will be under my command. My command and and my  
command alone. Understand?"  
" Yes, sir."  
" Good. Then carry on."  
" Thank you, sir." Ryan said saluting him.  
Cage returned the salute, then continued on his way. Ryan and Dr.  
Monroe continued down the corridor. As they passed an observation  
window, Ryan stopped in his tracts. He was staring out at the planet,  
Pandora.  
" Beautiful, isn't it?" Monroe asked.  
It was several minutes before Ryan could find his voice.  
" Yes," he replied hoarsely in a voice heavy with emotion. " If only  
my wife and daughter could see this. This would be out new start. Now  
it's only my new start."  
" Did you leave them back on Earth?" Monroe asked.  
" In a sense, yes. They were killed in an RDA plant explosion. But my  
wife always loved growing things and that transferred over to me. It  
just astounds me how much is living on this planet. There is nothing  
on Earth."  
" That just shows you that Earth is screwed. Big time. Eventually  
Earth will no longer be able to support life. It is slowly being made  
into a waste land. Even though we are only supposed to be here for six  
years, I'm staying to live here. There is nothing on Earth for me to  
go back to. Nothing at all. Will you stay? Or will you go back?"  
After giving it much thought Ryan answered.  
" I'll stay," he said. " As you said there is nothing left on Earth  
for us. This my new start. My new life. No longer am I a Marine  
captain. No longer will I kill men. I am going to study science and  
this world. And I'll fight like hell if anyone tries to hurt it."  
By the end of his speech, James could see a spark of life come back  
into Ryan. Jim, as Ryan called him, had the same mind-set. He was not  
going to allow the bastards that killed Earth to kill this planet.  
" Aye," James said. " So will I. So will I."  
" And Major Cage? What about him? I'm under his command."  
" Don't worry. I'll get you transferred over to me. Beginning of the  
week you'll be under me. Major Cage poses no threat to me or you. I'll  
go to Selfridge. He holds everyone in his palm. You are insignificant  
to him. Which is good because you can be overlooked so easily. That  
gives us an advantage. A mole, so to say."  
" A mole?"  
" Yeah. You will get me information. Primarily military information."  
" Why?"  
" Because, if you think about it, the natives that have been living  
here have been doing fine without any of our help. And what makes you  
think for a minute they want our help? And that's going to mean  
conflict when we say," Here take this", and they don't. So I need to  
know what's going on so I can prevent conflict. See what I'm saying?"  
" Yeah. I do and it makes a lot of sense. I'll be your mole."  
" Okay. Good. And we're here, the science ward."  
The science ward was where all the growing Avatars were kept. Since  
this was to be the first experimental mission, only ten of the  
available twenty-six amino tanks were in use.  
" Damn," Ryan said. " They got big."  
" Remember," James said, " I told you they would fully mature on the  
flight out. But then I remind myself that you don't listen to anything  
I say."  
" What did you just say?"  
James shot Ryan a look that was of pure annoyance and agitation. Once  
Ryan saw it, he backed off.  
" Sorry," he said. " I was just messing with you."  
" I know," James said. " It's just that since this is the first  
experimental mission, I'm a little on edge."  
" You think you're on edge? You're not going into your Avatar first. I  
am. I've got more reason to be afraid than you."  
" That's true. Sorry. I was only thinking of myself. Ever since I knew  
we were leaving for Pandora, I started thinking for myself and no one  
else. Thanks for pointing that out. Selfishness. I could certainly do  
without it."  
" Me too," Ryan said. " But sadly that's one of our flaws as humans."  
" Yeah," James replied. " I know."  
As they talked, the amino tanks were being detached from the wall and  
loaded onto special transporters. These would ferry the tanks to the  
Valkyrie and into Hell's Gate. Ryan and James followed the men  
transporting the tanks onto the Valkyrie, reminding them to be careful  
every step of the way. The tanks were lowered into special holding  
clamps on the floor of the Valkyrie's cargo bay. Once secured the men  
removed the supports for the movers and removed them.  
" Attention all Personnel," a voice said over the P.A. " Report to  
Valkyrie 1-6 in the next twenty minutes. Shuttle leaves in half an  
hour. I repeat shuttle leaves in half an hour. Thank you. Have a  
splendid trip to the surface of Hell."  
" Don't pay any mind to that," James said. " They jut think it's Hell  
because they can't truly See."  
" And we can?" Ryan asked.  
" Yes, we can," James replied. " Mainly because we have good  
intentions and are pure of heart. And because we have Avatars."  
" You could have just said because we have Avatars. That would have  
convinced me."  
" Well I like being technical with you because then you have no clue  
what the hell I'm talking about and it's so funny."  
" Yeah, well I don't think it's funny because you're learned and I'm  
not. Please use layman's terms with me or explain what you say in  
plain English."  
" Okay. From now on I will explain everything to you."  
Ryan and James reported to the shuttle along with a steady stream of  
people. Most were security forces but some were engineers, scientists,  
or just plain grunts. Many had good reason to come but others were  
just here for the paycheck.  
As soon as everyone was loaded into the Valkyrie the boarding ramp  
door closed and the ship blasted away from the ISV.  
" This is TAV 1-6. We are clear of the ISV." the pilot said.  
" Copy that 1-6," the ISV responded. " Have a safe trip."  
" Roger that."  
Valkyrie 1-6 plunged into the rough Pandoran atmosphere like a hot  
knife goes through butter. The point of entry had severe thunderstorms  
in the area. The ship was bounced left and right, up and down. Luckily  
the ship had never been hit with lightning. If that had happened,  
power would have been cut and the ship would have lost altitude due to  
the loss of the engines. But to this day, it had not been hit. As the  
Valkyrie came out of the storms, all Ryan could see was forest. Living  
forest. But it was different than Earth's forests. These trees were  
close to 400 feet tall and had a color close to that of indigo. Behind  
him, James was carrying on a heated conversation with Parker  
Selfridge. Selfridge was young, in his mid-thirties, enthusiastic,  
and very focused.  
" Yes, I understand that," he heard James say. " But why does he have  
to be under Major Cage? He's going to be working with and for me.  
Can't you transfer him to me? Yes, I know Major Cage will be unhappy  
but that is the way it has to be. C'mon Parker. For old times sake.  
Thank you. You're to kind.…"  
James continued talking but Ryan no longer paid attention to him but  
looked out his window down into the world that was to become his new  
home. He was happy that James had managed to get him transferred. He  
did not relish being under Major Cage.  
Apparently, Major Cage had been dismissed from his command because of  
brutality. He had never taken any prisoners. Any one who threw down  
their guns and surrendered, Major Cage ordered them to be executed. No  
mercy was what he lived by. He had never received mercy and never  
dealer it out.  
Ryan had found out about his abusive tendencies from a fellow marine  
who was also an Avatar driver. His name was Sam Spellman. He had a  
younger brother, Norman, who was a scientist. Sam had come with Ryan  
because on Earth there was nothing left and that his brother would be  
coming here someday. Sam had seen Cage kill innocent people in cold  
blood. He had developed an intense hate for the man from the start. So  
naturally, Sam had an intense duty to do what was right. He had sided  
with Monroe and Ryan. Which was a good thing for him because all the  
guys who were in the Avatar program he knew and had strong friendships  
with each and every one.  
James had finished talking with Selfridge and walked over to stand  
with Ryan at the window. He stood in silence beside his friend for a  
couple of minutes then began speaking.  
" I managed to get you transferred over to my department. " he said."It  
wasn't easy but I know a few tricks."  
" Yeah. I could tell," Ryan said. " How do you know Selfridge? I heard  
you say you were old friends."  
" We go back a long way," James began, " I knew him when he was just  
an ordinary working man. Back then, he actually had a conscience. Now  
I'm not too sure. Anyway, back to what I was saying, he started out as  
a janitor. He used to clean the science labs and the administrative  
offices. When he cleaned the administrative offices, usually he would  
tell the executives about all these grand ideas. They saw potential in  
him and moved him up into an office with very minor duties at first.  
Soon enough though he was excelling in anything they threw at him. So,  
eventually he was moved up as an executive. He was still a good man.  
Money had no influence on him. Now it does though. When Pandora came  
up in the discussions one day, he volunteered to go and take command  
of the base that was being set up there. He traveled here and has  
been here for about twelve years. And he owes me a couple. I saved his  
ass from being fired more than once."  
" I had no idea." Ryan said. " I know who to come to now if I need a  
favor."  
" No. No. No." James replied quickly. " That's not how it works. Don't  
abuse my ability. I don't like to use it. I only use it when necessary."  
" Okay." Ryan said. " There goes that plan out the window."  
" You better believe it." James said. " Look there is the mine. We are  
almost to Hell's Gate. It's about five minutes from the mine to the  
base itself."  
The mine was like an open wound in the ground. All around it the trees  
had been burnt back one hundred yards. The gigantic extractor stood  
like a sentential in the midst of the mine. It's grinding wheel slowly  
turned bringing huge boulders of Unobtanium.  
As the Valkyrie flew over the mine, in the jungle just outside the  
perimeter of Hell's Gate, a pair of large golden eyes watched the  
Valkyrie as it flew in for a landing. The eyes vanished just as fast  
as they had appeared.  
" This is Valkyrie 1-6." the pilot said into his mike. "Requesting  
permission to land on the east runway."  
" Permission granted 1-6. Proceed with caution." came the reply from  
an air-traffic controller in Hell's Gate's air control tower.  
" Copy that," the co-pilot said.  
Valkyrie 1-6 flew into Hell's Gate not two minutes after transmission  
with the tower. Hell's Gate was a bunch of permanent buildings with a  
couple air lift modules. The air lift modules were mainly for  
scientists who were going out into the jungle. A perimeter fence ran  
all around the outside of the instillation. Every one hundred yards  
along the fence a defense turret with multiple Hydra machine guns. The  
fence was also electrified and consisted if two layers. The outer layer  
was the electrified one while the inner one was a fifteen foot barbed  
wire fence.  
The Valkyrie hovered over its appointed landing pad for a moment. Then  
its landing gear came down and its wheels hit the tarmac. Ryan was on Pandora. 


End file.
